Jueves, 11 de Marzo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: One-Shot/NaruHina/Lo conoció en el tren camino a casa, un jueves en donde su vida cambió rotundamente, enamorandose a primera vista. El 11 de Marzo sería un día para recordar


_-¡Qué ondas! Bueno, queridos lectores de NaruHina, ahora quisiera compartirles este One-Shot completa y totalmente cuuuursiiii de mi parte [XD] Inspirado en esta hermosa canción de uno de mis grupos de música española favorita, La Oreja de Van Gogh…_

_Hikari: Luego de casi dos meses de haberlo escrito, a Nee-san le volvió la inspiración luego de haber faltado a la escuela…_

_-Si, todo porque me enfermé [¬¬] No es muy grato revolver el estómago y que te de fiebre…¡Pero X! ¡Volvamos al Fic! [^^U] Debo decir que me ha ido bien; exceptuando mi enfermedad de 24 horas, fui a la FIL a Guadalajara, me compré una playera con un par de libros…¡En fin! Espero que ustedes se encuentren bien y disfruten de la lectura! Les recomendamos escuchar la canción para que la lectura sea más agradable._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si fueran míos, habría mucho NaruHina, mataría a Sasuke, haría que el anime no tuviera tanto relleno y…Bueno, el resto todos lo saben de memoria [xD]_

* * *

><p><strong>JUEVES, 11 DE MARZO<strong>

La vida no podría irle de la mejor manera posible, pensaba ella siempre día a día con una sonrisa en su bello rostro níveo. Si, Para Hinata Hyuga, las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas de lo que ya estaban. Había dejado aquel pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha para irse a estudiar a Tokyo y conseguir su título de Maestra de Preescolar, su vida eran los niños, ella deseaba con toda su alma ser maestra jardinera. Sin embargo, algo inusual estaba pasando, justamente hace dos semanas que Hinata estaba distraída, y sabía muy bien lo que le causaba dicha actitud tan aturdida y despistada. O mejor dicho _quien._

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, más exactamente había sido un miercoles en que todo en la rutina de la chica cambió. Esa misma mañana, recibió una llamada, no tendría que trabajar debido a una junta que realizarían profesores en el jardín de niños, por lo que, en vez de ir a trabajar, decidió tomar un descanso e ir a su pueblo para visitar a su familia, pero esta vez empezaba lo raro. Al día siguiente, jueves para ser exactos, fue a la estación del tren que, como siempre, atascado hasta el tope de gente, el montón de filas para entrar y ella terminaba hecha un puré humano. Claramente ese día nada de esto pasó ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, pues, al entrar a la estación, había muy poca gente, aparte de que el tren de la ruta estaba muy solitario, pues no habían abordado ni casi la mitad de la gente que era de máximo, era menor la cantidad.

Aun así eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, tenía que llegar a tiempo a casa, tan pronto como subió al vagón, buscó con la mirada algún asiento vació en donde sentarse. Victoria, lo había conseguido. En un suspiró de alivio se sentó, aunque no había notado la presencia de una persona, que también suspiró. Ella se tensó un poco, miró hacia el frente y sus ojos grises vislumbraron la figura de un muchacho, cabellos rubios alborotados y cortos, pareciera casi de su edad, con ojos azules cual zafiro, nada mal, pensó. Bien parecido. Sus ojos se perdieron un momento, mientras que él sólo veía por la ventana con una mano apoyada en el marco de la misma y, en su palma, apoyaba ligeramente su barbilla, viendo las afueras del tren, metido en su propio mundo.

Repentinamente, el muchacho rubio volteó hacia ella, quien apenada y con el rostro sonrosado, ladeo su cabeza hacia otro lado para que no notara su vergüenza. Él sólo enarcó una ceja sin entender la rara actitud de esa chica frente a él, de todas las veces que siempre se iba en ese mismo tren a su trabajo, jamás la había visto. Cosa que le extrañó en demasía.

-Oye…- le llamó el chico, Hinata simplemente acató la señal, olvidando su sonrojo, vio a quien le llamaba - ¿Te conozco?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, más aparte la sintió un poco vacía, sin chiste, como algo tajante. Bajó la mirada sólo un poco, y con nerviosismo contestó a la persona que le miraba expectante en busca de una respuesta.

-No…- contestó Hyuga sin rodeos. En ese momento no hallaba manera de sentirse tranquila, pareciera que de tan sólo verlo los colores se le fueran al rostro. Que débil, se reprendía mentalmente.

Justo cuando había jalado tanto el aire necesario para hablar, asimismo, el valor para poder preguntarle _su nombre, quién era, _el chofer del transporte habló por el altavoz, indicándole a los pasajeros la siguiente estación. El rubio se levantó de su asiento, sin percatarse siquiera de que a Hinata se le borraba la cara esperanzada y se le tornaban los rasgos todavía más afligidos, él se iría y no le podría siquiera saludarle como se debía. Quería llamarle, pero no conocía su nombre, y le daba pena tener que preguntarle su nombre cuando apenas y lo conocía. Si, ella siempre había sido una muchacha muy tímida, eso ni siquiera su primo Neji se lo había quitado a pesar de que la sacaba con su grupo de amigos mayores que ella. Simplemente dejó su última oportunidad irse.

Al día siguiente, fue lo mismo, se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió para poderse ir de regreso a Tokyo. Bajó las escaleras, despidiéndose de su primo, su hermana pequeña y su padre, para así, apretar el paso y llegar a tiempo a la estación del tren antes de que su transporte partiera sin ella. Llegó con bien y a tiempo ¡De nuevo, Aleluya! Compró su boleto, subió al vagón y otra vez, a buscar asiento. Y también, otra vez casi solo el tren. Y también, ahí estaba _él, _el chico rubio de ojos azules. El único asiento libre que estaba era justamente frente a él. Como si fuese un Deja Vú, la chica se sentó y miró de nuevo como el chico estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el cristal, suspirando tranquilamente, mientras podría sentir como los ojos se le nublaban y un ligero calor le invadía las mejillas.

Estaba nerviosa, sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Apretó los puños, agarrando los holanes de su falda mientras agachaba la cabeza. Apenas y respiraba, estaba temblando, quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero ¿Por qué? Apenas y lo conocía, ¡Lo había visto sólo unos días atrás! ¡Vaya chica más tonta! Más débil y tímida no podía haber salido Hyuga. Suspiró, reprochándose mentalmente que no debiera actuar de esa manera. Alzó la mirada, y como si el destino fuese un maldito y cruel villano con ella, ahí se topó con la mirada del joven rubio que estaba enfrente, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos azules.

-¡Oh, hola!- exclamó el joven con una sonrisa, mientras que Hinata volvía a sonrojarse por milésima vez en esos últimos veinte minutos de viaje- Veo que volvemos a encontrarnos, ya te echaba de menos…

¿Eso fue una broma o un alago? Pensaba nerviosa la chica, quien sólo sonrió algo desconfiada pero reflejando así poco de la enorme alegría de tenerlo cerca y volvérselo a encontrar. El rubio apartó su vista, regresando la cara hacia la ventana, lanzando un enorme suspiro al cristal y ver como este se empañaba con su aliento. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron, se cerraron ligeramente, tratando de controlar su respiración y su pulso. Estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que escuchó de nuevo esa voz.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que no te conozco...- era de nuevo él- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogó.

-Yo…-estaba temblando, dio un enorme respiro para así poder contestarle al extraño frente a su asiento- S-Soy Hinata Hyuga…

-Lindo nombre-sonrió el oji azul-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto-entonces estiró su brazo para así darle un apretón de manos, el cual Hinata atendió.

-Naruto…-repitió ella sintiéndose estúpida. Pensando que en sus adentros, ese chico estaría pensando que era la tonta más tonta del universo.

-Si…Pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?- pronunció divertido Uzumaki, mientras que la pelinegra se tensaba, fruncía su entrecejo ligeramente y claro, volvía a sonrojarse.

-¡No!-chilló ella- Que estemos en el mismo tren no quiere decir nada, no mal pienses-decía moviendo exageradamente sus manos, negando nerviosa.

-Tranquila, fue una broma-sonrió Naruto-¿Vas a Tokyo, verdad?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza-Ya veo…Espero que algún día podamos salir y conocernos mejor…

-Si…-asintió ella, apenándose de nuevo, pero sonriendo francamente.

Pasó alrededor una hora y todavía no llegaban a la ciudad, algo que comenzó a desesperarla. Estaba cansada, quería llegar a casa y dormirse de una vez, lo habría hecho de no ser por la presencia de Naruto, no porque le molestara, sólo la mantenía intranquila, pero no de una manera grotesca. De hecho, ni siquiera ella sabía que le pasaba. Él continuaba con la mirada hacia las afueras, viendo por el cristal, suspirando y empañado la ventana. Algo dentro de ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle más cosas que las que ya sabía, no se conformaba con el nombre, tenía que preguntarle todo aquello que guardó aquel viernes que lo vio por primera vez. Pero en ese entonces, cuando su boca apenas pudo abrirse, un golpe brusco la hiso moverse de igual manera en su asiento, el tren se había frenado sin avisar y no muy gratamente. De repente las luces del vagón se apagaron, mientras el tren se detenía completamente.

-N-Naruto-kun…-tartamudeó asustada, mientras caía al piso del vagón-¿Qué sucede? No veo nada…

-Tranquila, está bien. Aquí estoy, Hinata-era su voz, pronto sintió entonces unos brazos, pensó que eran los de él, rodearle por la espalda para que se irguiera. Naruto la abrazó y comenzó a calmarla mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera negra.

-Naruto…-ella se abrazó de él todavía más, aferrándose con las uñas en la chaqueta café que él traía puesta, su respiración estaba entrecortada y muy cercana, podía oler de cerca la colonia masculina del muchacho. Él estaba igual, no dejaba de tocar el cabello de la chica mientras la abrazaba, podía sentir el dulce aroma despidiente de ella, así mismo, sentía como las manos de Hyuga iban de su chaqueta al su propio cuello.

La oscuridad no se iba, estaba abrazándolos a ambos en el temible silencio, que poco a poco iba apaciguándose, algo que estaban disfrutando. El tiempo se detuvo rotundamente, pronto, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, sus labios estaban unidos en un sublime beso de lo más placentero. Sus labios iban y venían, mientras que Hinata tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Naruto, él por su parte sostenía la cintura de ella pegándola más a sí. Quien iría a pensar que en un tren dos extraños estarían ahora como ellos estaban, quien iría a pensar que en un día común y corriente, luego de sólo verse una sola vez, sus vidas terminarían de esa manera.

De repente las luces volvieron, el tren volvía a avanzar lentamente mientras que ambos seguían besándose sin remordimiento alguno puesto que eran las únicas dos personas en el último vagón. Hinata se separó de él, completamente sonroja y con la respiración agitada, viéndolo fijamente y preguntándose cómo fue que terminó así de perdida en aquel joven de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiros, cómo pudo enamorarse así…Pero la respuesta era muy simple: el destino así quería que fueran las cosas.

-Te quiero…-susurró Naruto al oído de su compañera todavía en sus brazos, mientras sentía como algo mojaba ligeramente su hombro.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto…-lloraba la pelinegra llena de felicidad en el último suspiro que pudo haber dado en ese momento, aquel día en donde su vida había cambiado radicalmente para bien, volviendo a encontrar la cara del chico y así, besarlo tiernamente desde su corazón.

Y todo ocurrió luego de aquel jueves 11 de marzo, aquel en donde se vieron por primera vez, cuando se enamoraron a primera vista en ese mismo tren. Un día que jurarían nunca olvidar.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Está bien? ¿Rotundamente cursi? ¿Merezco Review?<em>

_Hikari: Me sorprende como le haces haciendo tareas, saliendo de parrandera y haciendo esto [¬¬U]_

_-Jejeje…Bueno, en fin ¡Ya empecerán pronto mis vacaciones! ¡Y el Guadalupe-Reyes! [X3] Ya merezco descansito [¬¬] Pues, suplico review para que así sobrevivir el 2012, necesito un año más de vida jeje…Claro sin ofender a Ok san, pueden comentar lo que se les venga en gana…¡suerte! ¡Sigan leyendo! ¡Los amo! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
